A turbofan gas turbine engine nacelle intake is required to supply the fan of the turbofan gas turbine engine with favourably conditioned air during all operational conditions of the turbofan gas turbine engine, irrespective of the aircraft environment and aircraft attitude, whether the aircraft is in flight or on the ground. The nacelle intake may also be required to absorb noise generated by the gas turbine engine.
Prior art nacelle intakes are designed to minimise the pressure loss of the intake at the maximum incidence the aircraft experiences in flight and at the maximum crosswind conditions on the ground. For example, good pressure recovery at high incidence can be achieved by attempting to ensure that the air flow remains attached to the bottom lip of the nacelle intake by drooping down the nacelle highlight and throat relative to the axis of the fan of the turbofan gas turbine engine.